Quest of Fire
by Shade the Cat
Summary: Life was peaceful, that was until the dark storm came. Now 5 friends and warriors must band together to fight the rising darkness. Extremely AU. I'm awful at summaries. Better than it sounds, but it's my first story, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

_June, 11, 4050_

_ Um… My teacher told us to write a diary for an assignment in class. Well first of all, I'm going to call this a journal cause it sounds cooler and second I have no idea what to write in this thing! ...Okay, I checked my homework notes and it says to talk about the world, my family, my friends, and myself. Okaaaay… My name is Guntz. I turned 12 in January. I am a black and gold wolf and I always seem to find myself in a red jacket and grey pants. Um… My family next, I have a little eight-year-old brother named Klonoa. He takes after our mom in looking like a black and white cabit. We live with our Grandpa, another cabit, since our dad is always on digs and our mom passed away when Klonoa was 1. Our dad, his name is Butz, is a wolf like me. Actually now that I think about it I look like a clone of my dad and Klonoa looks like our mom. The only difference is that I got Mom's eye color and Klonoa got Dad's. Anyway, back to Dad. Dad is an archeologist. He and his partner Pango, or "Uncle Pango" as he wants us to call him, are some of the best in their field of research. They have found a lot of cool things at their digs. He always brings cool things back as gifts for us. He actually comes home tomorrow from the ruins of the moon. Wonder what he found… Next, my friends, well there's Lolo, Leorina, Boris, and Chipple. Lolo and Leorina are sisters, who look like photo negatives of each other. Boris is actually Pango's son and my next-door neighbor. Since our dads work together they figured it'd be better to live close to each other. And Chipple has been a good friend of ours since Klonoa and I stood up to some bullies who were picking on him. We all grew up together, so we know each other like the back of our hands. So if you're in town and you need a team who works well together look no further than us. Okay, what's left…? Oh yeah, world events. Well, I live in Breezegale, which is pretty cut off from most of the world so I don't know much. But I did hear a rumor from a traveler the something big was going to happen soon. I would have asked what he meant by that, but he was probably too drunk to tell me much more. Okay, I think I'm done. Wow, for someone who didn't know what to write, I sure wrote a lot. Bye now._

Finally finished with my homework. Almost 7:00? Wow, I almost never take this long with homework. Guess I should have taken Boris's offer to tutor me in science.

"Hey, Guntz?"

"What's up Klo?"

"Grandpa and I are going to watch a movie. We wanted to know if you were done with your homework so you could watch it with us."

"I just finished. Give me a sec to put my stuff away and I'll come downstairs."

"Awesome!"

Klonoa can be so cute when he's happy. It's almost infectious. Ever since Mom died Grandpa and I have kind of worked together to raise Klonoa, so he can have his childhood. Because of this I had to grow up quick, but I don't mind. When Klonoa was born I remember holding him. He looked so small and vulnerable. Then and there I promised that I would protect him. So far I've kept my word. For the rest of the night the three of us watched movies, played game and basically had fun. When the topic of Dad came round we found out Klonoa had forgotten. It's bad enough when he finds out Dad was coming home in a week, but tomorrow? He was practically bouncing off the walls. When we went to bed, we were exhausted. Somehow I have this feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Figures. Leave it to Klonoa to keep to tradition. For some reason, every time Dad comes home Klonoa, no matter what, feels the need to be up at the crack of dawn and then the need to wake me up too. But then again, today is a little bit like Christmas for us, so I can't blame him. Grandpa, also keeping to tradition, is making a big fuss about how the house and we look. Which I don't understand, if Dad comes home covered in camel dung what does it matter if my shirt has a stain, that really did happen once though. With both of us feeling the need to escape Grandpa's cleaning wrath we headed up to Bell Hill to wait and see if we can spot our dad's truck coming down the road, only to bump into a familiar face.

"Ow. Huh? Oh, sorry Boris, I didn't see you."

"It's okay Klonoa. …So I'm guessing you guys wanted to escape your Grandpa for a bit and decided to come on up to wait for our dads."

"Man, how do you do that Boris?"

"Practice, luck, and a bit of smarts. Any reconsiders on the lessons?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"Hey! Guys! I see their truck!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! Dad's yellow cross is still there."

"Remind me why did your dad do that again?"

"He did it to point out his truck from any one else's."

"On a road hardly anyone else comes in on?"

"Shut up Boris."

"Guntz! Grandpa said saying that is rude."

"So? What's your point?'

"Never mind. The truck's here."

Both Boris and I were so distracted talking we didn't see the truck pull over and our Dads get out and watch us fight.

"Hey! Guntz! Klonoa! Do neither of you want to say "Hi" to your old man?"

"Ditto here, Boris."

"Dad!"

Another tradition of Klonoa's is for him to tackle Dad on sight while I just watch, and this time was no different. However, I did notice a tarp was covering something tied down to the truck.

"Okay, okay! I can see that you missed me."

"Of course I did! You've both been gone for 3 months!"

"Hey, Dad? What's under the tarp?"

"Huh? Oh, that. That's a little project I thought we could work on over the summer. And, yes, I can guarantee I will be here all summer."

"You too Dad?"

"Yes, Boris. The both of us will be here all summer."

The three of us all looked at each other, then our dads, and then back at each other. The three of us burst into cheers while our dads just laughed, watching the three of us.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the three of us were sitting in the living room. Dad was telling us about the ruins of the moon. While he was there, he had heard a legend about the place, and was now telling us. The story was about 5 warriors and their battle against the forces of darkness. No one knows the names of these 5 warriors, but each one is gifted with an element. Wind, fire, earth, water, and life. The five could control their element, because it was a part of their being. In the legend their element was what they were called. All five warriors were raised together. They grew up as a family. Together they grew in knowledge and in strength in a place called the land of the wind. But one day a dark storm came. It destroyed the land of the wind. Nothing was left. The five warriors were separated and four of the five were captured by darkness. Life was cast to an island in the sky. Water was caught and held beneath a city of eternal war. Earth was imprisoned in the ruins of the moon. And Wind was trapped in a temple under the sea. Fire, however, escaped the darkness, but remained in the land of the wind. Fire knew he had to find his friends. So, he searched through all the lands. He fought many powerful beasts. He didn't stop until he finally found all his friends. When he found all of them, the Dark Lord came. He viewed Fire and his friends as threats and wanted them killed. He challenged them to defeat him in the land of the wind, saying that if they won he would restore the land of the wind to what it once was. When the five warriors arrived the Dark Lord appeared. The warriors and the Dark Lord clash in epic battle. The two forces were evenly matched until Life lead the others in a spell to seal the Dark Lord away. The spell succeeded, but at the cost of their powers. With the Dark Lord sealed away the lands tainted by his darkness returned to their former beauty. But, no one knows weather the Dark Lord will stay like that. Some say that he is growing stronger, and that when he escapes he will come after the decedents of the five warriors.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Amazing story Dad!"

"Yeah, it was cool. Do you think the Dark Lord will escape someday?"

"To tell the truth, I hope not. If he did that would mean he's stronger than last time, but enough about that. I brought something back for you two from the ruins of the moon."

Dad went to look in his bag while Klonoa and I shared excited glances. When he came back he had two medallions in his hands. He gave one to me and another to Klonoa. When I looked at mine it had a picture of two guns crossed in front of a fire. Klonoa's had what looked like a sword in front of a wind symbol. The medallion felt right around my neck. Almost like it belongs there.

"What do you think of them?"

"It's beautiful, Dad. Thank you. I'll never take mine off."

"Ditto, Dad."

"Oh, and this won't be the last of the surprises."

"Huh?"

"Remember that tarp you saw back on the van, Guntz? Well, by the ruins I saw someone trying to sell a hoverbike for scrap. We're gonna fix it up over the summer. And I'm going to teach you how to ride it."

Both Klonoa and I were speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

_Five Years Later_

Darkness. It's all around me. I can feel the wind trying to pick me up and blow me away. In the distance, I can hear my friends screaming, or is that just the wind? I can't see anything. I'm blind out here. All of a sudden I see Bell Hill. I make a mad dash for something that looks familiar. When I reach the top I turn around. I don't really want to but I can't control it. When I look back Breezegale is destroyed. I look at my feet in shame and sorrow. I feel like I could have stopped this. In my grief I feel something warm against my chest. It's my medallion. It's glowing and radiating warmth. I feel a new power in me that I can't explain or identify. Then, quick as it came, it's gone, and is replaced with cold coming behind me. It gives me chill and a small voice called fear tells me not to look back, but I do. I look back and come face to face with… my teacher. I fell asleep in class again! And my teacher does **not** look happy.

"Mr. Guntz, I know it is the last day of school, but until the bell rings this is still school. So, I would advise you to stay awake until the bell rings."

The bell rings just as she finishes talking. I guess my luck is getting better.

"I guess I can go home now? After all you just said school's out after the bell."

"Yes, you all can go home now."

No need to tell me twice. I grabbed my stuff and got the heck out of that place.

"Talk about saved by the bell, Guntz."

"Oh, Leorina! So, you saw that, huh?"

"Of course. I swear she had steam coming out of her ears. She's the devil."

"Oh, come on, guys, Mrs. Winter isn't that bad."

"Says that 15-year-old genius who sucks up to all the teachers."

"Making friends with the teachers isn't a crime, you know."

"No, but it doesn't do you any favors with bullies."

"Says two 17-year-olds who scare the heck out of younger kids."

"Y'know speaking of younger kids we should go pick up Lolo and Klonoa. They should be out by now."

"Hey, Guntz, can you give me a lift to their school?"

"Huh, oh, uh, s-sure."

"Ooooh, Guntz, your face is red. Do you have a crush on Leo?"

"S-s-shut up, Boris!"

"Just saying what I see. But isn't your bike on the fritz. I'm pretty sure I saw it in your workshop."

"Oh…yeah…Sorry, Leo."

"It's okay, we can walk. We can also talk easier without the wind."

Walking to Klonoa and Lolo's school, we talked about various things. When the subject of family came around we started talking about Leo's grandmother.

"I'm sure she's happy up there. One of the last things she said was that I should move on and go with the flow. She gave Lolo and I two medallions to remember her by."

"Can I see it?"

She pulled out her medallion. It looked like mine, but different. It had a bow and arrow in front of what looked like water. When I saw it I was speechless. I pulled out mine and looked at it. I heard Leorina gasp but I didn't pay attention. I was thinking.


End file.
